Henry danger cancer?
by Ghost adventure lover23
Summary: Henry has been sick more then a week everyone is getting worried about him until they found out that he has cancer or is it something else that he has in his body from someone or something will he be able to get though it? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Henry been sick more then a week and everyone tells him to see a doctor but he won't go and he still goes to school and work when one day while work he was feeling dizzy Ray saw this and asks" are you ok?" Henry " yea I'm fine." Ray looked at Henry and saw how pale he was Ray kept a eye on him when they were done and went to the man cave Gooch and Schwoz saw how pale Henry was Ray was in his regular clothes while Henry was standing there Gooch and Schwoz went over to Ray then Gooch asks" is Henry ok?" Ray" he says he is ok but I don't believe it." That was until Henry fall Schwoz got him in time before hitting the ground the other two ran over by Schwoz and Henry Gooch took Henry's arm and Schwoz took the other and put on the the coach Schwoz then started looking to see if there was something wrong with Henry after Schwoz was done he looked at Gooch then at Ray it was quiet for five minutes when Ray asks" is there something wrong with Henry?" Schwoz" nothing I can see wait until he wakes up and you can take him to his parents and tell them to take him to the doctor." Ray shakes his head agreeing with Schwoz after Gooch went upstairs to watch the store and Schwoz went in his room after three hours Henry woke up and looked around to see he was still in the man cave he was about to stand up when there was a hand that gently pushed him down on the coach Henry looked around again to see Ray was sitting right next to him Ray " how are you feeling?" Henry" I'm fine what happened?" Ray" we were done with work and came down here I was talking to Schwoz and Gooch when we saw you just standing there and doing with then you fell down we got you in time though I will bring you home." Ray helped Henry get up and they both started walking up to the tube Ray" up the tube." When they were out of the man cave and to Henry's house Henry was able to walk by himself when they got there Ray knocked on the door Henry's parents opened the door to see how pale Henry was Mrs. Hart asks" Henry is everything ok?" Henry" yes everything is fine." Ray" Henry why don't you go upstairs I want to talk to your parents." Henry shakes his head yes and goes upstairs when Henry is in his room Ray" Mr and Mrs Hart something is wrong with Henry I been see it when he works with me." Mr Hart" do you know what is wrong with him?" Ray" no I don't but can you take him to the doctor?" Mr. Hart" that might be hard." Ray" why it's just the doctor?" Mrs. Hart" he is scared of the doctor." Ray was surprised by this he looked at Henry's parents then upstairs Ray" why is he scared?" Mr. Hart" he is just scared I'm not sure but thanks we will make sure to take him." Ray" thank you bye." Mr. and Mrs. Hart" bye." Ray walked out and Mrs. Hart then talked to the doctor

~the next morning~

Henry came down and feeling dizzy when he went to the table and started to eat breakfast meanwhile his to parents looked at each other to see who was going to tell Henry and the other was going to block the door Mrs. Hart " I will." She went over by Henry and sat down by him it was quiet when Mrs. Hart" hey Henry." Henry" hey mom." Mr. Hart went over there to and sits by his wife Mrs. Hart" Henry you have to go to the doctors today." Henry stopped eating and then looked at his parents " mom, dad, if this is about what Ray said I'm fine." Mr. Hart" Henry you are not fine you need to go to the doctors you are going if you like it or not." Henry " fine."

This is my first Henry danger fan fiction so I hope you guys like please review thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Henry pov

After the doctors we came home I went to my room and was about to fell asleep when my watch started beeping I looked at it to see Ray needs me I run down stairs and was about to run out the door when my mom says" I though you were going to go and take a nap?" " I need to get to work." I say and ran out the door when I got there and went in he elevator after I got in the man cave I see Ray and Schwoz talking when they see me Ray went over by me and I saw the worried in his eyes Ray " what did the doctor say." I looked at him then said " the doctor saw nothing." Ray" are you able to help me." It was quiet when I looked at him " ya I can." I say after I say that I feel dizzy a again I put my hand on my head and stood there I can hear voices and I felt a hand on my shoulder but I was able to find out when the dizzy went away I look to see Ray looking at me with concern in his eyes he bought me to the couch to help with the dizzy after five minutes Ray " Henry I don't think you should work." I looked at him and said" no Ray please let me go with you." Ray" Henry I don't want you getting hurt." I looked at him Ray " Henry even when the doctor say you are fine there is something wrong with you please let Schwoz look at you see if he can find anything." I look at him and started walking backwards Ray was looking at me and started to walk up to me every time Ray did that I was going far away when finally I say"GET A WAY FROM ME!" Ray stopped and didn't know what to do he stood there looking at me when finally I hear " Schwoz and Gooch come here!" Saids Ray I'm still sitting against the wall when I saw Schwoz and Gooch come in to the room they were both in the room but they were at different sides the three were scared the time was going slow I saw Schwoz take a step I try to move back more but I can't I then hear don't move I don't know who said it I was scared and I felt weird I don't know what is going on Ray turned his head at Schwoz and Gooch I hear Ray say" Schwoz can you some how see if you can find out what is going on with Henry?" Gooch " I will get Charlotte to work with you. Schwoz" I will try to see if I can find out what is wrong with Henry." Ray" someone might have to hold him down." Henry was still in the corner scared and was still dizzy. Ray, Gooch, and Schwoz started walking up to Henry when hey got close enough Ray and Gooch grabbed his arms Henry was trying to pull away his eyes are closed but can hear someone whisper " it's ok kid we are trying to help you." Henry had tears coming down when they were done Henry stayed in the corner Ray stayed by Henry it was quiet when they hear a scream they all look to see Charlotte she saw Henry crying she went over to Henry and was about to touch Henry when Ray whispers " I wouldn't touch him." She looked at Ray but then looked at Henry it was quiet when they hear Schwoz" guys I found out what is wrong with Henry."

What is wrong with Henry and if you have any ideas tell me and sorry it was long for this story but I help you like this story and if u guys want you can vote wat is wrong with Henry then I will write wat is wrong with him please review and I will try to update sooner


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I know this is not a review and I was checking ur reviews and I see you guys want to see the next chapter so for right now I have writers block if you have any ideas tell me or u guys can vote for wat happens to Henry go on my page and vote sorry it's taking long but I will write the next chapter as soon as I can thanks for waiting so I hope u r not mad at me thanks for understand Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was looking at Schwoz and was waiting for him to talk but he didn't say a word until Ray goes" what is wrong with Henry?" Schwoz" he has cancer." Henry looked at them and goes" what? Then sat down and didn't say a word for about five minutes then goes" the doctor said I'm fine." Charlotte went over and hugged Henry when they were done hugging Henry goes" what is going to happen then?" Schwoz " I can take care of it." Ray" are you sure?" Schwoz" ya Henry you can go home but you might have to sleep over once in a while." Henry looked at him and shakes his head yes saying he understands. The crime alert went off and Ray got up and was going to change into Captain man and for Henry he got up when he did he was dizzy but was about to change when Ray goes" Henry I think you should stay here Henry" I will be fine please." Ray" Charlotte come with me and Schwoz stay with Henry." Charlotte changed to kid danger." Ray and Charlotte lift to fight crime for Schwoz he was building something for Henry to help him Henry goes" I better get going." Schwoz " ok be careful." After the good bye Henry lift.

~Henry's house~

When Henry got home he was getting dizzy again after the dizzy was gone he went to the couch when he sat down his mom goes" Henry!" Henry " mom I'm right here." She turned around and saw Henry sitting there and looking at her Henry's mom" supper is ready." Henry" I'm not hungry." She looked at him walked away Henry went up stairs to his room and lay down in his bed thinking about what Schwoz said about him having cancer when he got a idea and got up and ran down stairs and to the front door until he heard " where are you going?" He turned around to see piper Henry" I have to run somewhere." Then he was gone

Where is Henry going and Sorry it took long but here is the chapter I hope you like it please review


	5. Chapter 5

Henry was walking to the man cave. When he got there Henry went in the elevator he saw Schwoz. Henry went over to him and said"I'm ready." Then went and lay on the table. Schwoz put Henry to sleep went to work on Henry. After two hours Schwoz was done. Henry was still a sleep when Ray and Charlotte came back to see him asleep. Charlotte " is he ok?" Schwoz " ya." The three stayed quiet until he woke up.

After two weeks

It's been two weeks since Schwoz helped Henry. Ray told his parents that Henry has to work late. They waited for him but he was still out. Ray" when will he wake up?" Schwoz " I'm not sure." Ray" ok do you think he will be ok?" Schwoz looked at Henry then back to Ray then after five minutes Schwoz " I hope so."

Sorry it took long. Please review


End file.
